Desperate
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Robin & Patrick do AI so they can have another child something goes wrong & she is impregnated with someone else's semen and she becomes pregnant and Patrick doesn't tell her that she's pregnant or who the father is and when she finds out she confronts Patrick with brutal results. What will happen? Will the baby be okay? What will Sam do when she finds out? What will Robin do?
1. Chapter 1

DESPERATE

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: Year is 2011 Patrick and Robin are married and Sam and Jason are together

CHAPTER ONE

Jason is in a booth watching the people, he does not want to go home because Sam is there and all she wants to talk about is them getting married and adopting a baby or getting a surrogate. All she thought about and talked about is marriage and having a baby.

The door slams open and a pissed off Robin Scorpio-Drake walks in and heads to the bar where she orders a soda and she then sits down at a table. Coleman brings over a soda.

A drunken man walks up to Robin and tries to get her to dance with him when that doesn't work, he sits down at her table and Jason could see that Robin was telling him to leave and that he was being aggressive and Robin was about to blow a gasket. He knew she could handle herself but he was there and she didn't have to.

Jason gets up from his table and walks over to Robin's table and looks at her as the man grabs her hand and she is about to hit him and break his nose, when Jason jerks the man to his feet. "You better be glad I was here or she would have broke your nose, now get out of here or I will break you in two."

"And who the hell are you to tell me to leave?"

"I am Jason Morgan and I would suggest you get the hell out of my face before I rearrange yours."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Morgan I didn't realize that she was yours. I am so sorry." With that he hurriedly runs away paying his tab and out the door he went.

"Hello, Jason would you like to join me?"

"Sure." Jason said and he sits down, he wonders what she is doing at Jake's instead of home with her husband and daughter. "So what brings you to Jake's instead of being home with your husband and daughter?"

"Patrick and I had a fight. Another fight that is. That is all we do is fight and personally I am sick of if. I don't want to fight anymore. Not for my marriage or anything else. I am tired of it and I am thinking about getting a divorce.''

"Robin, all couples fight."

"Every night? We fight every night and I am just sick of it. I don't want to fight all the time over everything from what I am fixing for dinner to what patient I did recommend surgery and not him as the surgeon. We argue about work, at work, we argue what wine is suitable for what I am making for dinner. We just always argue and I don't think that is healthy for Emma to see us fighting all the time. I guess I want out of my marriage, I didn't think marriage meant fighting all the time. I'm tired of fighting, I'm tired of him grabbing me all the time if I so much as think of walking away and taking time before I say something hurtful he grabs my arm and stops me from leaving. Now we are fighting about the AI that I had done, he wanted me to do AI to get pregnant and I did and they accidentally gave me the wrong beaker so we don't know if I am pregnant who the father is. Patrick wants me to have an abortion if I am pregnant and I can't kill an innocent child, no matter who the father is."

"Wow! No wonder you are not at your house but you really do need to talk to Patrick about all this, calmly and maybe you two can work it out especially if there is two kids involved and one of them being an unborn baby. The baby you might be carrying maybe you need to reassure him that it will be his no matter who the biological father is."

Just then Kelly walks in and sees Robin with Jason and walks over to their table. "Hey Robin, are you and Jason working out a schedule for your upcoming baby? Are you going to let Jason go to your appointments with you? How is Patrick taking the news? What are you doing here you are not supposed to drink while you are pregnant?" 

"Kelly, I am not drinking although right now I could use a drink. Why would I need to work out a schedule with Jason?"

"You are not going to let him see the baby? I thought after what happened with Michael you would let Jason see his son or daughter."

"Kelly, what are you talking about?" Robin asked getting a sinking feeling in her belly,

"Oh My God, Patrick didn't tell you, I told Patrick the results of the tests and he being your husband and next of kin I told him the results. He wasn't happy with the results but I never thought he wouldn't tell you and I told him two days ago."

"Okay, Damn Patrick. Why wouldn't he tell me? First question am I pregnant? And if I am who is the father of my child?"

"Let's talk privately, Jason will you mind leaving?"

"No he can stay." Robin said.

"Robin, I must advise you to hear this news alone and then talk to Patrick about who you want to know who the baby's father is. Patrick is not going to like Jason knowing and not discussing the news of who the baby's father is. Please let's go to your house to discuss this."

"No, Patrick already knows who it is and didn't even tell me I was in fact pregnant. I want to know now who the father is. So tell me."

"Your donor is Jason Morgan." Kelly said and watched their expressions on their faces. A smile breaks forth from both of them and they look at each other and they seemed to communicate without saying a word.

"My god you are pregnant with our baby."

"Yes, I finally am. Patrick kept this from me not wanting me to know you are the father. He knows I would never keep you from your child. Damn him for not telling me. Kelly, is there anything else that Patrick was told or did he ask something."

"Yes he asked me to tell him the best place to have an abortion because he would rather die than raise Jason's child. He said you would be getting an abortion or he would leave and take Emma with him. I'm sorry I thought he was just blowing off steam, I didn't think he would really do it."

"He would, Jason?"

"Go see him and then we will talk. Take care of you and Emma and the baby. I will be waiting."

"Yes, I will go talk to Patrick and then Emma and I will be at the Metro Court most likely or Mac's, I need to call him and have him meet me at my house and help me load up Emma's things and mine. I'll make the call on my way to my house. I will see you soon Jason and you too Kelly and yes if Jason wants to come my appointments he will be welcome. I have to go deal with a rat now, namely my husband and Jason no offense to Kelly but make sure she doesn't call anyone for a half hour, just in case you decided to warn Patrick. Sorry, Kel but right now I don't trust you." Robin walks out and gets in her car and heads for her house calling Mac on the way.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

DESPERATE

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: Year is 2011 Patrick and Robin are married and Sam and Jason are together

this update is for DanceORCrimeFirghter

CHAPTER TWO

Mac was driving down the road to Robin's house he gets there and gets out of the truck and walks toward the door when he hears Robin scream and he tries the door knob which was open and walks in and sees Patrick hitting her saying "You will not keep this baby I will kill it right now." Mac springs into action and knocks Patrick down and away from his niece. Patrick gets up and tries to go after Robin again where she was lying on the floor. She gets up as Mac holds Patrick back. Patrick doesn't care that Mac was there Patrick says "You know I'm right we need to kill this baby as fast as possible quit being unreasonable you know I'm right this baby should never be born it would be a monster, just like his father. I will be doing you a favor now get ready we are going so you can have an abortion, that is the only logical thing to do."

"I will not kill my child Patrick no matter what you say and after what you have done to me tonight it really isn't your business anymore what goes on in my life. I want a divorce and full custody of Emma. Uncle Mac can you arrest him for abuse, he has been hitting me, grabbing me and trying to kill my unborn baby. He even told me he was going to force me to have an abortion, rather I wanted one of not." Robin said, crying.

"I will call Lucky and Cruz and tell them to come arrest Patrick for abuse, child endangerment two counts one Emma and I heard him say a baby so I assume you're pregnant?" Mac asked still holding onto Patrick.

"Patrick and I had AI done but someone goofed up and gave me the wrong sperm instead of Patrick's sperm, Jason Morgan's sperm was used to impregnate me and Patrick wants me to kill the child because it's Jason's and not his, but I can't kill a child, and to me that is what it is. A child. I want Patrick punished for endangering my daughter and the baby I am carrying. I want full custody of Emma and I don't think with what happened tonight that I will have any trouble getting it."

Robin walks to her purse and takes out her phone and says "I have a call to make. When Lucky and Cruz get here can you take me to the hospital? Patrick threw me down a couple of times and I want to make sure the baby is alright."

Mac nods his head and she went into the other room and made her call. "Hello." Robin hears.

"Alexis, I need your help this is Robin Scorpio and you told me when I delivered Molly that you owed me a favor. I am calling in that favor. I will be leaving for the hospital in a few minutes and I would like you to come there and bring a camera so you can document my injuries. I am getting a divorce from Patrick and I need your help so I can keep Emma. Please help me keep my little girl?"

"Of course, I will meet you at the hospital." Alexis says.

"Thank you, I will see you there." Robin said, and hangs up the phone.

There is a knock on her door and she hopes its Lucky and Cruz, she would feel better when she got to the hospital and Kelly checked her out and everything was okay. She opens the door and Lucky and Cruz are there and she tells them where Mac is at with Patrick who they are going to arrest for assault. "Lucky and Cruz, I have to go to the hospital so they can check me out. Come there for my statement after you arrest Patrick." She had to call Jason though so she looked up his number in her phone. She hadn't used this number since she had been home.

Robin quickly finds the number and calls him on his cell phone. "Morgan."

"It's Robin Mac is taking me to General Hospital in a few minutes Patrick beat me up some and he is being arrested now and I don't want him to suddenly die at least not yet. I am going to have Kelly check me over and make sure the baby is alright. If you want you can come to GH and be in the room with me when she checks me over and makes sure the baby is safe and okay."

"He did what! I will meet you at the hospital. See you soon." Jason said thinking if he hurt Robin or the baby he would kill him.

"I will see you soon." Robin is scared for her baby and trying not to show it.

"Hey, it will be okay. I'm sure the baby is fine." Jason tells her. Trying to reassure her.

"I sure hope so. Bye." Robin said. "I think Mac is ready to take me to the hospital. I have to go so I can get Emma ready to go."

"See you there." Jason hangs up the phone and starts to head out the door when Sam says something. He forgot about her.

"Jason, who is having a baby? What important thing did you want to tell me?"

"I can't talk about this now Sam. I have to go to the hospital and make sure Robin and the baby are okay."

"Robin's pregnant? Again? How can she risk a child getting HIV not once, but twice?"

"Sam, rather this baby is HIV+ or not I will love him or her because he or she is mine."

"Yours? Yours? What the hell do you mean yours? Did you cheat on me with Robin? Did you sleep with Robin?"

"Robin accidentally got inseminated with my sperm at the sperm bank. Now I have to go. Patrick beat Robin up a little bit and I have to go make sure her and the baby are alright. We will discuss this when I get back." He grabs his keys and wallet and walks out the door leaving Sam alone.

Sam thinks about this and grabs her keys intent on finding out if the baby is alright and hatching a plan to get the baby so her and Jason can raise the baby. They didn't need a surrogate now, they had one. Robin Scorpio-Drake. Yes, as long as this baby wasn't HIV+ they had a baby. She heads out the door after Jason to make sure her son or daughter was alright. She didn't think about Jason's reaction to her plan.

Please let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
